


Sir, They Are Sensible

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: In which Snape has issues with the footwear of his apprentice, Hermione. AU Short story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

“We shall be going out today to pick potion ingredients,” Snape said to his apprentice Hermione, “and I expect sensible footwear from you,” he added meaningfully.

“Most of my footwear is, sir,” Hermione said, bemused.

Snape leaned forward, his eyes narrowed.

“Oh? What about those… boots I saw you wearing the other day?”

Hermione repressed a smile.

“They’re sensible,” she said mildly.

“Dragonhide, Miss Granger?”

“Good, sensible protection.”

“Scarlet dragonhide?”

“It’s a Gryffindor colour, sir.”

“Scarlet dragonhide with those heels?”

“The heels aren’t that big. Besides, they’re sensible,” Hermione added.

She was going to drive him insane, Snape thought darkly.

 

FINIS


End file.
